1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to ceilings in buildings and, in particular to a system, method and apparatus for a pattern on the exposed face of a ceiling suspension grid that supports ceiling panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceiling suspension systems for buildings typically comprise a series of roll-formed, metallic cross members that form a grid. The grid (which has a cross-sectional shape that is typically in the form of an inverted ‘T’) is supported on hangers from the buildings' structure. Ceiling tiles are supported by the grid to complete the ceiling surface. The thin, lowermost surfaces of the grid (typically called the face or cap) are usually exposed to view between the ceiling tiles. The faces of the grid are smooth, flat and featureless, and may be color matched or coordinated with the color of the ceiling tiles. For some applications, it may be desirable to diminish the visibility or contrast of the grid with the ceiling tiles. There have been numerous attempts to accomplish this and some have met with varying degrees of success. Improvements in ceiling suspension systems continue to be of interest.